


Consequences of a Phoenix

by egg_please



Series: Marco Ace Ovi [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cunnilingus, I had to rub my filthy hands on you too, I'm so sorry one piece fandom, M/M, Oviposition, Trans Male Character, graphic egg laying, trans!marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egg_please/pseuds/egg_please
Summary: Marco's devil fruit came with some unexpected consequences. Normally he could handle them, but this problem turns out to be bit too big. Ace ends up helping in the best possible way.





	Consequences of a Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't just leave the fact that Marco was basically a canon birb alone. This feels incredibly self indulgent haha.

Every devil fruit is a bit of a surprise. Even when you know what fruit you’re eating, it always seems to affect you in ways you didn’t quite expect. There was always some sort of learning curve too for learning how to properly make use of your new abilities. Marco thought he deserved the award for biggest surprise side effect. As he squatted over a pile of towels on the shower-room floor in the middle of the night, he wondered if this was an “ability” he would ever get used to. It seemed more like a curse then not being able to swim. The thing about phoenixes is that they’re avian. The thing about birds is that they regularly lay eggs, fertilized or not. So once a month Marco found himself having to pass an egg. There was a small window in which he could lay it, the earlier in the window and the smaller it would be. Unfortunately, being the commander of an infamous pirate crew left little alone time. Even at his position, there wasn’t much privacy and few moments of true free time. The fact he wasn’t on his own ship did not help.

 

So now that this was his first chance to really slip away, he had a bit of a problem. He had waited a bit long and he could feel that the egg was larger than he was used to. This had been the first night in his current window where the only people awake were the watch on duty and he wasn’t on the brink of passing out himself from a long day. For the many years he’d had this fruit he’d learned to be pretty good about getting the egg out before it became a problem. So now there was really no way his body was prepared for the large object sitting heavy in his uterus. His recent dry spell probably wasn’t helping things either… With a deep breath Marco pushed again, willing the egg to _please_ move. His muscles contracted to try to help but with all his effort only the tip of the large object managed to peak out into his birth canal. When he finally let go to breath, it slipped back into his uterus.

 

Normally when he decided to lay his body cooperated. In a way it was doing the best it could. However, just being dilated wasn’t enough. A contraction rippled through him and he tried to push with it, urging the egg in his mind. It was still to no avail. The man fell back to lean against the cool shower tile. It caused him to shiver slightly as he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat from his exertion. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes and panic was threatening to set it. He desperately tried not to think about that fact that it might be too big, stuck. It couldn’t be. He could do this. His body wouldn’t create something he couldn’t pass. The problem was he was stressed. Muscles tense and probably working against him despite his best efforts. This wasn’t something that could be rushed despite his best wishes, he needed to loosen up.

 

Marco brought his fingers to his entrance, working one set against his clit while he began fingering himself with the other hand. Pinching and rubbing at his clit helped his passage open up to his fingers. He worked to shove his fingers in as deep as they could go, spreading them against his walls to stretch himself. It had been a while since he had the time to masturbate and it wasn’t the best situation, but he did his best to stimulate his body into accepting its task. He prodded against his g-spot, feeling the pleasure loosen up his walls. Soon his hand was slick with natural lubricant as it flowed out of him. His uterus contracted again, and the bird bore down with it, managing the egg just a bit further through his cervix before it slid back in. He collapsed more fully against the wall and let out a sob. His moment of self-pity was cut short when he heard the door to the locker room open. He fought against the next contracting, stifling his cry of pain. There were heavy footsteps, closer, boots perhaps? Suddenly the door to the shower-room opened and Ace was there. Both the last and perhaps only person he’d want to see.  Ace took a look at the blond in his compromising position and immediately flushed and turned away. He seemed ready to walk off until Marco doubled over with a strong contraction, whimpering in pain. Ace was crouched at his side instantly, freckled face tight with worry and hands hovering over the other, afraid to touch.

 

“Marco, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” His voice was low and so obviously filled with worry.

 

“Fine.” Marco hissed in response, fighting against another contraction and not quite holding back a whimper of pain.

 

“Marco, I’m going to get the doctor, okay?” Ace started to get up, but Marco latched onto his shorts.

 

“Wait, please- I don’t want anyone else to know about- this…” He begged, swallowing his pride.

 

Ace crouched back down.

“What _is_ this?” He asked softly, trying to meet the blond’s gaze as the other desperately avoided it.

“Marco if you don’t tell me, I can’t help you. And there is **no** way I’m leaving you like this.”

 

As if to force his hand, another contraction tore through the phoenix.

“Okay- Thanks to my fruit, I- I uh- um, I have to regularly- Ihavetolayeggs. _Usually_ they’re uh, smaller. But I-I think I waited too long. It’s b-big and I’m afraid it might be st-stuck.”

 

It took all his will to not break down as he forced the words out. This was by far the most mortifying sentence he had ever uttered. The fact that he was telling the man of his affections made it so much worse. Sure, he would have liked to tell Ace someday, had their relationship naturally progressed to that point, gotten intimate enough. But this? This was not how he had wanted it to go. He hated the genuine concern Ace was expressing, the understanding. Part of him felt it would have been better had Ace sneered in disgust and walked out. But the other man was too good for that. Too good for him. After some processing time he finally responded.

 

“Tell me how I can help you.”

 

The simple sentence brought more relief then Marco ever knew possible. He almost sobbed in relief and from a new contraction. He swallowed some saliva nervously, along with more of his dwindling pride.

 

“Before you came, I was uh- I was trying to loosen myself up…” His face burned with the admission.

 

“Okay, I can certainly help with that, if you’ll let me.” Ace responded clearly. He seemed to think his response was a bit too eager became he followed it with; “Or I can also just be emotional support or uh just hold your hand or get someone else, someone who’d you’d _rather_ help you…”

 

“No!” Marco cried out, startling the both of them; “I want it to be you. You’re the one I trust the most…”

 

Ace smiled, the look still managing to send butterflies through Marco even in this state.

“Okay, good. Let’s get you back to my room where you’ll be a lot more comfortable, okay?”

At Marco’s nod, he scooped his boyfriend into his tanned arms. His warm hold was so comforting, telling the phoenix more than words could, that he was going to be okay.

 

 

Ace set down his boyfriend perpendicular on the bed, so his legs hung over the side. He placed the towels underneath the other man and lifted his legs, so his feet were supported on his freckled shoulders.

 

“You’re okay with me doing this, right?” Ace asked one more time. Marco still looked somewhat mortified.

 

“Yes! Please help me…” He responded, almost begged. Despite the situation being less than ideal, Marco was already starting to feel the coils of arousal low in his abdomen. His contractions had even quieted down in anticipation. It seemed there was no situation where Ace crouching between his legs wasn’t hot.

 

“You know with us dating there was no way I wasn’t going to find myself on my knees in front of you. Situation a bit unexpected. But I’ll still show you how much I love you and worship your body~” Ace declared.

 

He was eyeing Marco’s dripping pussy like a 5-star meal and he dove in as if magnetized. His hot tongue soothed his aching walls, lapping up his juices with vigor. Between devoted licks Ace managed to murmur out; “Oh baby, you taste so good~” And this time Marco’s groan was one of pleasure.

 

Soon his fingers joined in, toying with his erect clit as his tongue fucked his hole. Writhing in an effort to taste every inch of his pussy that it could reach. His muscles were relaxing, and he felt contractions ushering him to an orgasm now. Ace’s eager tongue switched places with skilled fingers and Marco found his clit being suckled on while hot fingers probed him deeper and stretched him wider then he could on his own. Almost unexpectedly, the blond felt his muscles spasm as an orgasm was ripped out of him. It worked wonderfully with a contraction and the egg finally slipped through his cervix and into his birth canal. The phoenix could only moan with pleasure he never knew could be associated with this act as Ace lapped up his orgasm and spread him wide to gaze at the egg making its way down his passage.

 

Ace himself was no painfully erect, but all his attention was focused on the somehow incredibly hot image of Marco with an egg deep in his pussy. The phoenix moaned as contractions gently rippled through him, urging the egg downward and towards his entrance. Ace coaxed it along with his fingers pressed against Marco’s velvet walls, spreading his opening, and making sure his aching clit wasn’t left without attention. The egg soon began to crown, and Marco felt the slight sting of the stretch. Anxiety began to blossom in his chest again as he realized that he now truly had to lay it. But Ace was there, pulling him back from the precipice of panic and grounding him with sweet words like molten chocolate.

 

“You’re doing so good, baby. I’m so proud of you. Just a little more and I know you can do it. Take your time, breath. You look so damn good with that egg peeking out of you.”

 

Ace’s words worked like magic and once again Marco’s muscles relaxed, working with him. As Ace spread his lips carefully, he moved to work on his clit, and that was it. The egg popped out with a second orgasm, causing Marco to arch of the bed and cry out in pleasure. Ace couldn’t help himself and whipped out his dick, only having to pump it a few times before splattering his lover in his cum. He did his best to burn the image of his boyfriend laying limp and dripping, covered in Ace’s cum. The blond looked so incredibly satisfied, exhausted, but satisfied.

 

“Thank you.” The phoenix murmured; “I never knew that laying could feel- so incredibly _good_.”

 

“Hey, I never knew it was so fucking hot. I’ll help you _any_ time.” Ace responded with a confident grin to match Marco’s own tired one. “Do you think, I could even try fertilizing one?” He asked, voice quieter.

 

Marco somehow managed to still flush.

“I suppose we could certainly try…” He responded coyly.

 

“I’ll try again and again~” Ace purred back.

 

Never had Marco considered that his eggs could be a good thing. The thought of having children with Ace seemed so fantastical. As Ace cleaned them up and tucked them into bed together, Marco felt truly happy. He had started out the night so afraid, but now wrapped up in his lover’s warm embrace he knew that this was perfect. He fell asleep sore in the best ways and for the first time looking forward to his next ovulation.

**Author's Note:**

> I never learned how to properly write dialogue and at this point I refuse to learn. Also who needs to read over something before posting? Psh.


End file.
